History of The WWE Championship (DVD)
The History of the WWE Championship is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment looking back on the history of WWE Championship, beginning in 1971 to 2005. For more than forty years, the WWE Championship has been one of the most prestigious titles in sports entertainment, This three-disc set contains some of the greatest Matches in the history of the WWE Championship from the 70's through today. Fans have been given the opportunity to participate in the creation of the DVD, as they voted on wwe.com for their favourite Matches from each era. The DVD set will include a comprehensive timeline with multimedia highlights from every title change. Hosted by legendary announcer Jim Ross, Matches on the three discs will feature all the great champions in WWE history, including Bruno Sammartino, Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, The Undertaker, Triple H, John Cena, Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, Eddie Guerrero, Kurt Angle, and more! Disc One *'WWWF Championship Match' :Ivan Koloff vs. Pedro Morales :Madison Square Garden - 2/8/71 *'WWWF Championship Match' :Bruno Sammartino vs. Killer Kowalski :Madison Square Garden - 4/29/74 *'WWWF Championship Match' :Bruno Sammartino vs. Billy Graham :Baltimore, Md - 4/30/77 *'WWWF Championship Match' :Billy Graham vs. Bob Backlund :Madison Square Garden - 2/20/78 *'WWE Championship Match' :Bob Backlund vs. Greg Valentine :Philadelphia, PA - 1/16/82 *'WWE Championship Match' :Bob Backlund vs. Sgt. Slaughter :Madison Square Garden - 5/23/83 *'WWE Championship Match' :Iron Sheik vs. Hulk Hogan :Madison Square Garden -1/23/84 *'Steel Cage Match For The WWE Championship' :Hulk Hogan vs. King Kong Bundy :WrestleMania 2 - 4/5/86 *'Steel Cage Match For The WWE Championship' :Hulk Hogan vs. Paul Orndorff :Saturday Night's Main Event - 1/3/87 *'WWE Championship Match' :Hulk Hogan vs. Andre The Giant :WrestleMania III -3/29/87 *'WWE Championship Match' :Hulk Hogan vs. Andre The Giant :The Main Event - 2/5/88 *'WWE Championship Match' :Randy Savage vs. Hulk Hogan :WrestleMania V - 4/2/89 Disc Two *'WWE Championship Match' :Hulk Hogan vs. Ultimate Warrior :WrestleMania VI - 4/1/90 *'Steel Cage Match For The WWE Championship' :Bret Hart vs. Owen Hart :SummerSlam - 8/29/94 *'Iron Man Match For The WWE Championship' :Bret Hart vs. Shawn Michaels :WrestleMania XII - 3/31/98 *'WWE Championship Match' :Shawn Michaels vs. Mankind :In Your House 10: Mind Games - 9/22/96 *'WWE Championship Match' :Shawn Michaels vs. Steve Austin :WrestleMania XIV - 3/29/98 Disc Three *'Street Fight For The WWE Championship' :Triple H vs. Cactus Jack :Royal Rumble - 1/23/00 *'Triple Threat Match For The WWE Championship :The Rock vs. Triple H vs. Kurt Angle :SummerSlam - 8/27/00 *'WWE Championship Match''' :The Rock vs. Steve Austin :WrestleMania X-7 - 4/1/01 *'Undisputed WWE Championship Match' :Steve Austin vs. Chris Jericho :Vengeance - 12/9/01 *'Triple Threat Match For The Undisputed WWE Championship' :The Rock vs. Undertaker vs. Kurt Angle :Vengeance - 7/21/02 *'Undisputed WWE Championship Match' :The Rock vs. Brock Lesnar :SummerSlam - 8/25/02 *'WWE Championship Match' :Kurt Angle vs. Chris Benoit :Royal Rumble - 1/19/03 *'Triple Threat Match For The WWE Championship' :John Cena vs. Chris Jericho vs. Christian :Vengeance - 6/26/05 Images Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases